HEART OF WOLF
HEART OF WOLF is the sixty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's Summary Unable to use their Bankai special abilities, the Shinigami captains are at a severe disadvantage against the invading Quincy army. Urahara has a plan to turn the tide of battle, but will it be enough as the Quincy continue their onslaught ?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 551. The Burnt Offerings As Nanao Ise demonstrates her new Kidō spell, Tōshirō Hitsugaya is forced to flee from his opponent. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Bazz-B #Cang Du #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kisuke Urahara (voice) 552. The Fundamental Virulence While Cang Du continues his assault on the 10th Division, Urahara divulges the details of his discovery regarding the Quincy's ability to steal a Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bazz-B #Cang Du #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kisuke Urahara #Akon #Coyote Starrk (flashback) #Baraggan Louisenbairn (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Yammy Llargo (flashback) #Emilou Apacci (flashback) #Cyan Sung-Sun (flashback) #Franceska Mila Rose (flashback) #Asguiaro Ebern (flashback) #Tier Harribel (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Shinji Hirako #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 553. Frozen Cross Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng fight back against their Sternritter opponents as Urahara's invention takes effect. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Cang Du #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #BG9 #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 554. Desperate Lights Uryū Ishida and Yhwach discuss the turn of events, while Shinji Hirako and Sajin Komamura confront Bambietta Basterbine. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bazz-B #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Bambietta Basterbine #Cang Du #BG9 #Äs Nödt #Yhwach #Uryū Ishida #Sajin Komamura #Shinji Hirako #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kisuke Urahara 555. THE HERO As Ichigo heads towards the Seireitei, Bambietta's comrades discuss the activation of the Vollständig. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Senjumaru Shutara #Tenjirō Kirinji #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ichibē Hyōsube #Kirio Hikifune #Kisuke Urahara #Sajin Komamura #Bambietta Basterbine #Shinji Hirako #Candice Catnipp #Giselle Gewelle #Meninas McAllon #Liltotto Lamperd 556. The Wolfsbane Komamura protects Shinji and Momo from Bambietta, before revealing the technique he learned from his great-grandfather. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shinji Hirako #Bambietta Basterbine #Sajin Komamura #Momo Hinamori #Wolfman Clan Elder (flashback) 557. 命はとうに置いてきた Komamura takes the fight to Bambietta with his armorless Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bambietta Basterbine #Sajin Komamura #Wolfman Clan Elder 558. 狼の心臓 As Bambietta is defeated, Komamura's Humanization Technique turns him into a wolf. Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji approach the Seireitei from above. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Sajin Komamura #Wolfman Clan Elder #Bambietta Basterbine #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi (flashback) #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Candice Catnipp #Liltotto Lamperd #Giselle Gewelle #Meninas McAllon #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai 559. THE NIGHT RIGHT As Yhwach passes judgement on BG9 and Cang Du, Mask attacks Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Rukia and Renji arrive in the Seireitei. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Jugram Haschwalth #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Shūhei Hisagi #Mask De Masculine #Cang Du #BG9 #Yhwach #James #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai 560. Rages at Ringside Confronted by Kensei and Rose, Mask is initially overpowered by Kensei's Bankai, but turns the tables once James begins cheering for him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mask De Masculine #James #Ikkaku Madarame #Shūhei Hisagi #Kensei Muguruma #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Author's Notes References Navigation 62